Meant To Be: Book One
by DansantFlamber
Summary: There was always a routine, he would insult, he would get angry, the comments stop while hearts are breaking. SJ YYYDead, quite dead. Updates will probably never happen again.
1. Different Affections

Katsuya Jounouchi, better known as Jou, was just meandering down the sidewalk during the season's first thunderstorm. He didn't have an umbrella because his father forgot to wake him up and he didn't want to be late. Sighing, the blond stood at the corner waiting for the walk sign to flash so he could get home and out of his uniform. Amber eyes closed and a large splash hit the blond.

"Gah!" The blond looked to see the car's license plate and glared, "Kaiba, you bastard, get back here!"

It was too late, the car was already gone. The blond sighed again and crossed the street and ran to the apartment complex. Jou jumped two steps at a time up to the third floor and pulled out his key.

He walked inside and dumped his backpack on the ground. Yawning, the blond noticed his father had already claimed the couch for a nap, to this he frowned and went to the kitchen instead.

The blond had just settled down to a nice peanut butter, banana and jelly sandwich when his dad walked in.

"How was the hell hole you kids like to call school?" The dirty blond asked his son.

"Wonderful." Jou muttered sarcastically before biting into his sandwich.

"Any nice girls?"

"Not really, most of them are skanks." Jou mumbled.

"And the others that aren't?"

"All after Kaiba."

"You mean that CEO with the large ass tower whose only your age?" The man pulled out a carton of milk and poured some in to two glasses.

"The very same bastard." Jou finished his sandwich and drank the milk; "I've got homework, you going to work tonight, Pop?"

"Yeah, your on your own for dinner. You could order pizza, if you've got enough cash for it. Hell knows I don't."

"Right," Jou went back to grab his bag and headed down the small hallway and into his room. He sat down on his bed and began to try to figure out the difficult math equations.

"I guess I'll just talk with Yuugi about it during lunch." The blond finally gave up on it and threw it back in his bag before quickly finishing of his science and history assignments.

The blond finally collapsed into his bed and fell asleep.

* * *

Seto Kaiba was driving down the street shortly after school. He had purposely driven the long way and followed slowly behind the blond teen he constantly referred to as a dog. When at the corner, he pushed his speed higher and went straight into the puddle on the side of the road, covering the blond instantly with water.

The brunet only had a second to glance in the rearview mirror to see the blond shake his fist and shout something before he got too far ahead. Smirking lightly, the brunet pulled up to the gates of his mansion and exited the car.

"Big brother!" Mokuba shouted and latched himself onto his brother's waist.

"You want something." The sixteen year old stared at his younger brother who backed away and poked both index fingers together.

"Ano, Haku-kun and I were wondering if I could go to the movies with him and some of my other friends and sleep over at Haku's tonight.

Kaiba blinked and smiled, "fine, I suppose you want to mooch money as well?"

"That would be nice..." Mokuba smiled at his brother while laughing slightly. His brother pulled out a twenty.

"And not too much sugar. I don't want to drive Haku's mother to insanity again.

Mokuba shouted a sure as he made a mad dash up the steps. Seto snorted and went off to his den to work.

Walking to his desk, he looked at the picture Mokuba had insisted on having put there. It was a picture from almost half a year ago from Battle City. Yuugi, whom they later found out was Yami, Malik, Jou and himself were all in it. Yami and Jou were in the center standing next to each other, both had serious faces on. Malik looked relieved to be back to himself and held a small smile and then there was himself. He looked like there was no touch of emotion what so ever in his body.

He got his schoolwork done in less then half an hour. He may be a computer genius, but when it came to history, he was a little rusty. The 'great' Seto Kaiba did have a part in schooling he trouble in, even though it was somewhat easy. Sitting back, the brunet noticed all of his business work was done so his sapphire eyes flickered back to the picture.

Picking it up, he put it in a drawer so it wouldn't distract him. Noticing it was about midnight, the brunet picked himself up and went up to sleep. It was the first time in a while he would get in six hours. The brunet fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

"Jou! Hurry up!" Anzu shouted to the blond who was at his locker. The blond grinned and caught up with the others, his books hanging in his right hand at his side.

"Well, are we going?" He asked sarcastically and Honda rolled his eyes in amusement. Anzu smacked him before walking into homeroom.

"Hey Yuug'!"

Yuugi looked up at them and gave them a small smile, "I was going to call you Jou but I forgot, did you need help with last nights English?"

"Nah, but Math, yes." Jou shrugged and sat in a seat next to his multi-colored haired friend.

"Why wouldn't a dog have trouble in English?"

"Kaiba, you bastard! One of these days I'm going to kick your sorry ass!" Jou shouted at the brunet who snorted.

"The only thing I would imagine you wanting my ass for is in bed, and that I wouldn't let you." Kaiba muttered

"We all know your preference Kaiba, so stick up your own ass, or rather whatever whore you've got hiding in your house. I'm sure Mokuba would be more then willing to be,"

Jou bit his tongue and felt the coppery taste of blood. Kaiba had slammed him against the lockers and was holding him three inches off the ground.

"Don't ever, say something like that, about Mokuba, again." Ice eyes held a malicious glint.

Jou glared at him before smirking.

"What are you smirking at you miserable mutt?"

"Eat the tile Kaiba."

A swift kick and lots of running to the classroom, neutral territory for them, which they had agreed upon.

Kaiba walked in with a small limp and glared at the blond. Jou smirked before going back to talk with Yuugi.

"Jou, you shouldn't make him so angry, and I don't really think you should have made that comment about Mokuba, it was a little unnecessary." Yuugi scolded him lightly.

Anzu huffed, "he deserved it really, always singling you out Jou, it's like he has a crush on you or something."

Kaiba heard this, the brunette had purposely said it louder then needed. He glared at the girl, "A crush, on that miserable mutt? I would like to point out that I'm telling him what he is."

"You seem to do it everyday, you have been since we were freshmen, don't you think you've told him enough?" Anzu questioned him.

Jou looked at him, "so you have a crush on me eh? Well that explains why you seem tense all the time."

Kaiba went silent before sitting down and reading his book.

"Guys, lets just leave him alone." Yuugi muttered.

"Yuug, what's wrong?" Jou questioned his friend as he sat down again.

Yuugi sighed, "nothing..."

"That ain't a nothin', I may not be the quickest in math but I know when somethin' is buggin' my friends."

"It's just...never mind alright, lets just get down to business on that math homework."

Ok, so how did you all like the first chapter? I've been toying with this for a little while. I hope you enjoy this chapter, remember to review!

* * *

For those that are just reading this, this story is a prequel to 'A Late Night Moment' you don't have to read it right now. But if you follow this story, then I can guarantee you will want to read the first chapter. Seeing as how I'll probably just copy and paste it on to here for the epilogue.

Ja Ne!


	2. Silent Crumbling

Yuugi walked back into the game and put away the broom; all he could do was sigh as he looked at the glinting puzzle that sat upon the table. Amethyst eyes welled up with tears as he turned and went up to his room. All the while, he didn't realize the puzzle had begun to glow.

"Yuugi is everything alright, you seem to be upset." Yami appeared in his usual transparent form. The spirit looked at the young game master with concern showing brightly through ruby orbs.

"I'm fine, there is no need to worry, I'm just a little tired." Yuugi muttered from his book. He wouldn't look at the spirit, not now anyway.

"Yuugi, don't hide things from me, I'm just trying to help you." Yami tried to reason with small teen.

"I'm fine, ok, just stop bugging me!" Yuugi shouted at him before glancing daringly into the ruby eyes.

"Look into my eyes and tell me your alright." Yami confirmed.

Yuugi turned and put on a straight face, "I'm fine."

Yami sighed before nodding and disappearing.

The spirit landed in room of staircases and sat to think. It wasn't like Yuugi to lie to him, sure there were some things they kept from each other, just small things that seemed too personal to tell anybody. But as of late, Yuugi hadn't been telling him anything. It was almost like; if he did then the boy would shatter.

Outside, Yuugi broke down on his bed, sobbing his heart out into the pillow, not caring if his Grandfather heard him or not. This was something the old man couldn't help with. Not even Yami could.

* * *

"Hey Yuug'!" An excited Jou shouted from his locker as the small teen walked into the school.

"Hey Jou." Yuugi murmured before feinting a yawn.

"You tired Yuug'? How late did you stay up?" Jou questioned his friend.

"I stayed up until about two talking with Yami." Yuugi lied, in reality, he wished he had been talking with Yami, instead he had been crying until about four thirty.

"Crap, you gotta tell Yami that you do need sleep, we all can't just go into a puzzle and regenerate our energy." Jou stated before looking down at Yuugi.

"I'll be sure to remind him." Yuugi muttered before entering the room.

"Yuugi you ok? You've seemed really distant all week." Honda asked the small teen.

"I'm fine, just a little tired." Yuugi smiled up at his friend whom just shrugged before taking his seat next to Otogi.

Yuugi sat down and noticed something; he hadn't been wearing the Sennen Puzzle as of late. When was the last time he had actually put it on? He continued to daydream and didn't bother taking notes. His teacher was old and didn't bother to yell at students so he didn't worry much.

He began doodling on the edge of his paper until the bell rang, signaling the end of first period. The young game master made his way through the day until it there was one more period of the day.

* * *

Yuugi had only Jou and Kaiba in his class and the two were in the far back away from him. He would have no one to talk to, again. It was like this all the time. No one could understand what he was going through. Not even he knew what was going on with his emotions.

Sighing he laid his head down on the desk and fell into a short sleep. Not caring if the teacher would try waking him up any minute now. Not caring that Yami was desperately prodding his mind. Sleep seemed to be the best thing for him now. Slowly the darkness began to eat away the little consciousness he had left.

Nothing but darkness, just like the spirit in his puzzle.

* * *

I lied! I decided to make it easier on myself, I'm writing the Meant To Be books with two main pairings. This one, focus's on Jou and Kaiba for odd chapters and Yuugi and Yami for even. The two will eventually twine together. Everybody like?

Good, you better, or you shall face my fury.

Faye: We're so frightened.

Sorry to make you all wait, school and marching band got in the way. I'm actually in the library posting this at the moment. And the Librarian is starting to scare me.

It's short, I know, but I figured I've made you all wait long enough. Next chapter, you'll find out why Yuugi fell into this mysterious slumber. I'm all into clichés. Can you tell?


	3. Silent Crumbling part 2

Yuugi woke up and looked around, but all he could see was darkness. A faint fog created some light; just enough so he could see his surroundings. Amethyst eyes glanced around before the teen placed a small foot forward. He tried to walk but found he the fog had wrapped itself around his ankle. Another was around his wrist and he just stared at it before trying to pull it off.

When he did, two long lines or crimson had appeared on his legs and on his arms. Yuugi looked at the blood dripping before hearing a voice, "_Yuu…gi..."_

"Who's there?" Yuugi shouted into the darkness before a tentacle of fog wrapped itself around his wrist and pulled him away from a speck of light forming.

Yuugi looked and saw nothing before the tentacle tugged at him. He began to walk forward towards the emptiness.

"I suppose I should follow you for a while."

He continued walking until the speck of light no longer created light amongst the mist and Yuugi was trapped in darkness again.

* * *

"Yuugi!" Otogi cried as he saw blood on the young game masters desk. 

The teacher turned from the board, "Otogi-san, what are you shouting about?"

"Yuugi! He's bleeding, badly!" Otogi looked down.

Jou stood up and went to his friend and looked at his arms before noticing a puddle of blood forming on the ground.

"His leg is bleeding as well. I can't believe this is happening. Yuugi, wake up!" Jou went to shake his friend before Anzu grabbed his wrist.

"Don't! You might make it worse! Someone call an ambulance! Quickly!" Anzu shouted as the teacher went to the phone.

Soon after the call was made, a team arrived and Yuugi was rushed to the hospital. All the while, Seto Kaiba watched from the back of the room from behind a book. The thought that was on everyone else's mind was on his, what happened to Yuugi?

* * *

Back in the apartment part of the Kame Game Shop; the Millennium puzzle began to glow. Inside a spirit could be found. 

"Yuugi! Open up! Yuugi!" The ex-pharaoh slammed his fist on the wooden door before falling slowly to his knees.

He brought his hands to his arms and rubbed them vigorously, with out Yuugi's light, the hallway in between their minds was cold like ice. The ex-pharaoh couldn't help it when tears began to stream from his ruby orbs.

The teen studied the floor as tears created a small puddle. He couldn't help the sobbing as he went to slam his fist lightly on the wood. Hell, he was willing to be damned to the puzzle for another 3 thousand years, just so he wouldn't lose Yuugi again.

Just as he began to fade back into his own soul room, Yami looked up and sobbed, "_Yuu…..gi…_.."

* * *

Sogoruku Mouto made his way through the lobby to see a large group of teenagers sitting down. 

"What happened?"

Sorry this is so late, I really don't have many times where Yu-gi-oh! Is the first thing on my mind. I haven't been home a lot in time to watch it after school like I used to so I don't even know what's going on right now. If someone would kindly tell me that would be great. Alrighty then. Cookies to anyone who can guess what's wrong with Yuugi! And the next chapters will more than likely be out before school ends…hopefully, I'm not going to be in town for several weekends. Watch for Seto/Jou next time! I hope by chapter 5 I can have them talking like civilized people.

Also, if you are going to animeNEXT in Secaucus, New Jersey from June 17-19 and you see a cosplayer going as BT from .Hacksign, ask if they are Michi, if yes, I'll glomp you. I'll be walking around with two Kikyo's and some other cosplayers. I might go as Jou if I have enough time to get my hair like that……See you there!


	4. Simply thinking

Fire. The black smoke rose into the air. It was so thick that not even the brightest light could shine through it. Children ran through the desert streets screaming as ash fell around them. Honey eyes watched in horror as some were trapped with in the flames. A burst of wind blew a hole in between the flames allowing the children to run. That was when the teen finally noticed the young woman.

Jou looked at the woman as she helped every child into the small tunnel. He continued to watch until a beam from one of the buildings began to crack. The blond shouted, but the woman stared at him before raising a golden hand.

* * *

Amber eyes shot open as the young man flew into a sitting position. Jou looked around and saw white. The bed sheet was a light blue and he realized that he was still in the hospital. He swung his legs over the edge before looking up to see Anzu.

"Anzu, what's going on?"

Anzu's head shot up from her knees and revealed a tear-stained face. Jou stared at his friend, tilting his head to the side.

"Yuugi, he…..the doctor said…..Jou; Yuugi stopped breathing. They have him on life support." Anzu stared at her hands.

Jou turned his head to the door. It was the door that led to Yuugi's room. The doctor had let them stay the night in the hospital. He stood on shaking legs and peered through the window. The small teen lay in the bed, a peaceful look on his face. His small chest barely moving as a small cloud formed on the oxygen mask.

* * *

"Where am I?" Yuugi looked out. It was a desert. The stars were winking at him. He was next to a large oasis.

Yuugi ventured to the edge and looked at the water. In it, he saw a reflection. A tall man with blonde hair and maroon spikes stood next a shorter woman with hair as black as the midnight sky. The man had light blue eyes and the woman had light red. In between them was a small child, star shaped black hair with blond bangs and maroon spikes.

All he realized was that it was his parents before tears poured down his cheeks. Yuugi looked again to see them waving and his mother blowing a kiss before they faded.

"Don't go!" Yuugi shouted to the reflection before another image appeared.

This time it was a girl with black hair pulled into pigtails and blond bangs. Maroon streaks lined the black. Yuugi looked at the image. Tears filled her garnet colored eyes.

"Daddy!"

A ripple in the water interrupted her image. Yuugi looked up to see a blonde woman standing on the other side of the oasis.

He stared at her, "Are you, lost as well?"

She stared at him with Jade colored eyes, "No. I brought you here."

"You brought me here?" Yuugi shouted.

"Hathor's gonna kill me for destroying that message. Yes, I brought you here. You needed a break; I gave it to you. Enjoy it while it lasts." She flipped platinum blonde hair over her tanned shoulder. It was then Yuugi noticed the Millennium Item hanging from her neck.

"Why do you have the ankh!" Yuugi shouted at her.

She fingered the ankh and looked at him with sad eyes, "you'll find out."

* * *

Yami stood at the door of his soul room. He stared at the handle. For some reason he couldn't make it turn, he had tried, but every time he did, all that happened was a clicking noise. His shadow magic wouldn't open it either. The lock mechanisms kept changing.

"Yuugi, what's going on? You've never locked me in here for this long…."

* * *

Jou walked down the school halls. He wasn't paying attention much when he ran into someone. Books flew everywhere as he tumbled backwards before a hand caught his wrist. Amber eyes shot open to see Kaiba holding his wrist.

"Watch where you are going mutt."

"I'm not a mutt." Jou murmured as Kaiba let go of his wrist.

He bent over a picked up his books and looked up. The blond looked back and forth but Kaiba was gone.

"Damn, and I was going to thank him for catching me." Jou whispered when he noticed the steps behind him.

* * *

"Damn, and I was going to thank him for catching me."

Kaiba stood in the classroom door and listened to Jou walk away, "you're welcome Katsuya."

* * *

"Seto! You promised that we would visit Yuugi! Come on!" Mokuba stood at the door of Seto's home office.

Seto sighed, he had promised, and he wasn't about to break his promise to his brother.

The older brother walked his brother into the hospital after the short car ride. He stood outside when Mokuba walked in and began to talk with Sogoruku-san.

"What are you doing here?" Jou asked as he walked forward.

Seto turned and looked at the golden haired teen, "What do you think mutt, visiting Yuugi."

"Why would you do something like that? Not like it's in your heart to care."

"I would do something like that because it's what rivals do." Seto crossed his arms over his lithe chest.

Jou snorted, "like you would do that for me or any one else in this group."

"You'd be surprised Katsuya." Seto looked in to see Mokuba staring sadly at Yuugi.

Jou stared at the taller male, "did you just, call me…"

"Katsuya is your name is it not." Seto stated. He looked down at the blond.

"My name is Jounouchi or Jou to you, no one calls me Katsuya. Not even my parents." Jou stared sadly at Yuugi.

Seto sighed and rubbed his temples, "look, Jou, we're both here awaiting Yuugi's recovery. We could try to get along, for his sake."

Jou stared at him, "fine, but when he's better, you're dead for calling me Katsuya."

Seto smirked before Mokuba came out of the room.

* * *

"Daddy!" The young brunette cried to a finely dressed young man. He stared down at the teenager, "is everyone safe Kendra?"

The brunette bowed, "yes father, Hathor is still missing though. So is Pharaoh Yuugi."

"Yuugi….and what about Jono?" He asked, he fingered the cold golden eye of the Millennium Rod.

"Papa is looking for Malik." Her brown locks tumbled down her shoulders and hung in front of her face.

The man took a step forward and placed to large, golden hands on her bare shoulders, "Go help your Papa."

Kendra looked at the brunet before clutching onto him.

"Watch for Atemra. Protect each other." He spoke as another brunet appeared in the doorway.

"Father, what are you going to do?" The boy asked.

"Take care of each other, and Hathor, when you find her. Send the Pharaoh, Malik and Bakura here when you find them. Send your papa as well, give him a hug and a kiss goodbye."

"Daddy?" Kendra asked as Atemra grabbed her thin golden arm.

Atemra looked at his father's cold blue eyes, "Good bye, High Priest Seth."

Seth stared at his children before turning to the tablet being carved and seeing the Millennium puzzle in pieces.

* * *

Seto's blue eyes shot open. He sat up slowly and rubbed his temples. That dream again, what did it mean?

He looked out the window to see the stars winking back at him. The dream had haunted him during Battle City. Then gone away for a while. Now it was back, it had started again when Yuugi had fallen into his coma. That was almost three weeks ago.

Standing up, the man went to the door and walked downstairs before hearing a knocking.

"Who is it?" Seto went to the door knowing it could very well be paparazzi.

He opened the door to see a mop of gold hair. A panting Jounouchi was kneeling on his doorstep.

"Jou?" Seto kneeled down to about eye level. Jou looked up into sapphire eyes.

"Seth…."

Jou collapsed onto the brunet making him uncomfortable. Seto barely caught him, taken back by the word that came out of his mouth than the fact that Jou had come to his house, in the middle of the night. Just to pass out on his doorstep.

* * *

"Are you going to answer any of my questions?" Yuugi asked the blonde. So far in what seemed like hours, the blonde had only answered one of his questions.

He had asked a while back who she was. She responded with a trivial answer that reminded him a lot of Isis. He then asked if she knew Isis, she had responded yes to that thankfully.

"Why should I answer any of your questions when the answers are so clearly in front on you." She was sitting on a rock in the middle of the Oasis.

"Because I don't know what you are talking about. All I know is that a bunch of shadows led me here." Yuugi shouted.

He sat down and pulled knees to his chest, "I want to go home, I want to see Jii-san, Anzu-chan, Jou, Yami…. every one…."

"But a little while ago, didn't you want to be left alone by all of them, did you not hide your pain from them? You couldn't stand that people were happy while you were not, so I brought you here. It might seem lonely now, but wait, you'll get used to it here. Most people do. But then they leave again. And I'm all alone again." She looked down into the water.

Yuugi looked at her, "Don't you have any friends, family?"

"Oh I do, but they can't help me with this. You see, I can control this place; I created this from my own mind. I'm kind of like a spirit of my self. Just like Yami is a spirit and the darkness in your mind, I am the dark side of my mind. But am not a separate entity as he is."

Yuugi stared, his amethyst eyes looked sad, "are you, trapped here?"

"No, right now, I am though, because I am keeping you from getting lonely, if I were to leave, well, I suppose you would still be with the shadows, receiving more wounds to your body. If it weren't for me, your body would have died a week ago. But, your soul would have stayed in the shadows for much longer."

"So, you need help?" Yuugi asked, his head tilting slightly.

"No, you do, listen, you can hear him crying."

Yuugi frowned, what did she mean by that. She stood on the rock and jumped on top of the water.

"Here, you can't hear him can you? I suppose sorrow only comes to me since I can see into everyone's mind…."

The water rippled a scene began to take place. Yuugi leaned forward before tumbling backward, eyes widening further than they should.

* * *

Hey everyone! I updated sooner than I thought, I have the next three chapters already written since I sat in the car for two hours on Thursday night and three this afternoon so, yeah, I'll update during the week, see ya all then! 


	5. Hearts Can't decide

Jou looked at the man. A white silk tunic was wrapped around his thin body. Sable locks blew with the wind as he turned. Sapphire blue eyes stared at the other blond in the room before he gave a small smile.

"Jono…" The man reached out to a blond. A tan hand touched pale skin and fingered the golden locks.

"Seth, what's going on? I should be out protecting Pharaoh Yuugi. Atemu is gone, I have to protect Yuugi and Hathor like I promised him." The blond let crystalline tears spill from honey eyes.

Seth stared down at his lover and wiped the droplets away with a soft hand, "don't cry my love. We'll be together again, I promise."

The two embraced before Jono separated from Seth and took to walking out the door.

* * *

Jou shot up again. A cold sweat had appeared on his brow and he looked around. Everything was spinning. He stood up and stumbled as he went to his bedroom door. 

The blond opened it and slid on his slippers before going out the front door and down the steps of the apartment building. Breath was hard to grasp as he walked. His feet led him to a large estate where he went to the front door. Barely managing to tap on the doorbell he collapsed onto the doorstep.

He barely hear his name spoken before looking up into azure eyes and whispering one word, "Seth."

Darkness took his mind.

* * *

Seto sat at the table reading the morning paper. Mokuba was downing the last of his milk before he looked at his brother with deep blue eyes. 

"What's Jou doing here?"

Seto looked at his little brother, "He came here in the middle of the night. I don't know why, I'll have to find out when he wakes up."

"Who wakes up?"

The two brothers looked up to see the blond standing in the doorframe. Seto regained his composure quickly, opting to go back to his newspaper.

"Jou! What are you doing here!" Mokuba looked at the blond.

Jou stared at Seto, "I didn't know where else to go."

Seto watched the blond, "Mokuba, go play videos games, the mutt and I have things to discuss."

"I'm not a mutt!" Jou shouted at the brunet.

"Don't kill each other!" Mokuba skipped off to a different room.

Silence passed between the two before Seto set down the morning paper and motioned for the blond to sit.

Jou took the offer and sat down. Amber met Azure and the two held a glaring contest.

"What are you doing here Jounouchi?" Seto laced his fingers together in front of him.

Jou looked at the man, "I…..I had to ask, lately…..especially since Yuugi went to the hospital, have you been having….strange dreams?"

"Why do you ask?" Seto's eyes narrowed. Was the blond having them as well? Did the blond see them dressed up in ancient attire and holding onto one another?

"Lately….I've been seeing things in my dreams….Things….from…our past…"

"You mean ancient Egypt…" Seto stated.

"Not like you believe in it….You never did" Jou stood and began walking towards the door way.

Seto looked at him before speaking, "I never really had a choice but to ignore it. I was confused. Yuugi had taken away everything I had ever known and I was lost."

"That doesn't mean you have to throw everything you should have learned out the window!" Jou shouted in anger.

The brunet stared at the blond before stepping a few feet in front of the blond. Jou stared at the taller man and sighed.

Jou turned his head to the side and looked at the wall, "Does it really have to be this complicated?"

"I don't know, we can make it as complicated as we want. But, we can also make it very simple." Seto reached for him.

"Just so you know, no matter what the dreams have shown, I don't have feelings for you, and I never did…it just wouldn't work Seto…." Jou shied away from the pale hand.

Seto reached for him again, "Then why do you look away?"

The brunet took another step and pressed the blond against the wall, "you saw the two children in the dream, who were they?"

"….Kendra and Atemra…..but what do they have to do with this?" Jou swallowed.

"They called you Papa several times in he dream," Seto touched the soft cheek with his left hand.

"So? They called you Father….Kendra called you Daddy a lot though." Jou shoved the hand away from him.

Seto grabbed his left hand, "That's the point, they were our children. Is it possible that they want us to be together?"

"Never knew you were on that side of the fence." Jou spat.

"Katsuya would you listen!" Seto grabbed his wrists and pressed them to against the wall.

Jou's head whipped and looked into azure eyes. His own widened when he saw the pale face looming closer to his. Seto stopped just before touching Jou's lips.

"Stop being difficult and listen to what your body wants you to do…"

Jou's eyes widened as Seto leaned down and touched his lips with his own. He struggled to get his hands free but Seto's grip was too tight. The blond looked and saw the brunet had his eyes closed. All he could do was let tears fill his eyes before he responded.

Seto leaned down, the blond was freaking out, that much he knew. But he had to do this. It seemed like the only thing that would do. The brunet held the wrists tight as Jou struggled to get free and pressed a little harder on the soft lips. After a moment the blond stopped struggling and pressed his lips on Seto's.

The two stood still before Seto pulled away. Jou looked down and breathed deeply.

"What did you feel?" Seto stared at him curiously. He let the grip on Jou's wrists go.

Jou continued to look at the floor and curled his hands into fists.

"Jounouchi?"

Jou still didn't answer, he could feel his skin giving way to his nails.

"Katsuya?"

Jou's head snapped up, "It's wrong!"

The blond ran for the door and ran. He ran as fast as he could away from the house and the other man.

Seto watched the front door swing back and forth. He stared sadly as Jou's form faded from view.

"Even I admitted to it Jounouchi, why can't you?"

* * *

"Do you see him? Can you hear him?" The blonde woman asked as she rippled the water again. 

Yuugi sat on his knees staring at the water. Yami was collapsed on the floor, tears rippling out of his eyes.

"Yami…..What's wrong with him?" Yuugi looked at her.

Jade eyes looked back before she sighed, "You've been in a coma for almost a month now Yuugi."

"What! But, I need to get back! Yami, he's more than likely worried about me. So is everyone else, you have to let me go back!" Yuugi shouted at her.

A cold breeze blew gently making white gold hair sway gently. The purple tank top ruffled slightly with the wind. Tan hands rubbed tan arms.

Yuugi looked up and saw a sparkle go with the wind, "Miss, what's wrong?"

"Friends….you really want to go back? Back to the people who couldn't see what was wrong with you? They didn't understand what was wrong, they still don't." More tears blew with the wind.

Yuugi looked at her and then realized a cloud of shadows and began to cling to her body.

"Mama went through so much pain, you have too, why can't you except that everyone hates us!" The breeze turned into a gust of wind.

Yuugi shielded his eyes from the purple lightning that surrounded her body. Tears continued to land in the water, causing it to ripple and show different scenes. One caught Yuugi's eye. It was ancient Egypt, and Yami was there. Dressed in pharaoh garb. He was standing next to him, dressed in silk.

"What?" Yuugi watched the two hold each other, "Miss, what is this?"

She looked up, "You shouldn't see that."

* * *

Yami sat down on the bed in his soul room. He continued to stare harshly at the door before falling backwards. A small sigh came out of his mouth before closing ruby eyes. 

He was about to fall asleep when the door to his soul room burst open with a gust of cold wind. Yami shot up and looked at the door. Stepping cautiously, the man moved to the door and saw that Yuugi's door was swaying in the wind.

"Yuugi?"

* * *

Bwahahah! Two chapters in two days! I'm on a role! See you all next update, if you are confused, tell me and I'll explain…. 

And yes, Kaiba is supposed to be OOC because of the freaky dreams, relax, you'll have our favorite cold hearted bastard back next chapter!

Ok, for those who read and were confuzzled tremendously by the last chapter, The story keeps branching off toward three different sections, Yuugi, Seto and or Jou, and Yami. This is a bit confusing but is definitely needed, you'll find out next chapter! See, Yuugi's talking to the chick and Yami is stuck in his soul room. Jou and Seto, well, they are a bunch of nutcases so you get the picture. I'll see you all tomorrow hopefully...I just have to edit the next chapter. Also, if someone wants, they can beta it. I don't want to kill my cousin, or Nani Coen, who by the way, go read her freaking stories! They are good, even fi you aren't into the subject, go read!

Oh, last thing, for those of you who can't get the mood of this story, listen to Kiss on .Hack/sign's original soundtrack. It's the basic song for most of this story, no words, just melody.


	6. Promises of Time

Yami walked across the hallway and looked into Yuugi's soul room. A dark hole had formed, shadow magic. It wasn't that strong, Yami couldn't understand why it was keeping him out. He placed a foot forward and felt the shadows wrap them selves around his ankle. One wrapped it's self around his wrist and tugged.

"Do you know where Yuugi is?" Yami questioned and followed the tentacles.

The spirit followed slowly before spotting a familiar punk-rocker hair-do. His sharp ruby eyes widened as he watched what was happening to the teen.

Yuugi was lying down, his arms covered in the shadows. His pale face looked even more ghostly white than usual. His arms were covered in tentacles, as were his legs. Yami kneeled next to him and began to pry the shadows off of him.

* * *

Yuugi felt pain in his arms and looked down. Blood leaked from them and began to puddle on the sand below them. He looked at the jade-eyed woman and saw her on the other side of the lake again. This time, she looked further away than she had when he had arrived.

"Your love has come to rescue you. And I remain here, alone, good bye Yuugi Mouto." Her voice drifted like the ripples in the water.

"Wait! I need to know your name, we could help you!" Yuugi watched his hand start to fade as he reached for her.

Yuugi watched a young brunette appear and wrap her hands around the blonde's waist.

The blonde stared down and the looked at Yuugi again, "My name is Ai….. We'll meet soon enough in _real_ life Yuugi."

Yuugi watched her fade as the brunette gave him a small smile that reminded him of somebody. His own body faded.

* * *

Feeling came back to stiff limbs as Yuugi opened lavender eyes. The first thing he saw was black. But it didn't seem like he had gone blind. The material of fabric and the scent of old spice gave away the fact that someone was holding him; Yuugi raised his arms around the person.

Yami went stiff as he felt Yuugi's arms wrap around him, "Yuugi?"

"Yami, what's going on?" Yuugi pushed the man away so he could see the spirits face.

Yami stared down into amethyst eyes before burying his head in the crook of Yuugi's neck, "I thought you were gone!"

Yuugi felt hot tears fall on his skin. _Yami, what's wrong?_

_Yuugi, I thought, we thought, you've been gone for so long…_

Yuugi frowned, _where did I go?_

_You tell us_, Yami let him loose a bit but still held onto his light. As far as he was concerned if he let Yuugi go, then he was going to leave again.

"Yami, I'm here, I'm safe, and I won't leave again." Yuugi spoke aloud.

Yami gave a small mile and pulled him closer, "You always read my mind Aibou."

"Yami…can we go back, to the hallway, that way I can go back to the real world?" Yuugi asked after a while.

The spirit nodded his head and helped the small male walk. All the while, they didn't realize two teenage girls watching. The shorter one, with the same hair colors as the two males, squealed and jumped on the taller, a brunette with two stripes of gold in the front of her hair. The taller caught her and they faded.

* * *

Jou stood in the shower; he couldn't believe what was going on. Why had Seto Kaiba kissed him? It was unreal; the cold-hearted Seto Kaiba had shown affection for someone other than himself. He slid down the wall of the small shower and sighed. The hot water beat on his lithe frame before the door opened.

"Jou, Mouto-san is on the phone, apparently Yuugi woke up."

Jou looked up, his honey eyes hollow as he shut the water off, "Right pop, I'll head on down to the hospital then."

Katsu looked at the opaque shower curtain curiously before walking back to the kitchen. Jou got dressed before heading through the kitchen.

"Jounouchi, is everything alright?" Katsu stared at his son.

Jou stopped and looked at his father, "yeah pops, everything's fine."

Jou walked out the door and to the hospital.

* * *

"Jou's here!" Anzu announced happily, she had tears of happiness drying on her cheeks as the doctor helped Yuugi sit up in his bed. The breathing mask had been removed he was sipping on some hot broth.

"Don't drink to fast, Yuugi." Sogoruku warned as the boy sipped eagerly.

"Right Jii-san." The small male sipped a little more before setting it down and waved at Jou.

The blond smiled before sitting down on the chair offered, "What's up Yuugi?"

Amethyst orbs stared at him and something went off in them, "That's who it was."

Everyone stared at him. Honda was the first one to speak up.

"Yuugi, what are you talking about?"

Yuugi stared back before grinning, "nothing!" He waved his hands back and forth to prove his point.

_Yuugi, what were you talking about?_

_I'll tell you later_, Yuugi's eyes glazed before going back to normal.

The door opened and revealed a mop of black hair.

"Yuugi!" Mokuba shouted before running to his side.

Seto Kaiba stood at the door, isolating himself. Yuugi noticed this and grinned at him. Kaiba nodded his head before looking at Mokuba. Mokuba began to happily chat with Yuugi while Jou stood and let him sit down.

Jou stared at Kaiba who stared back. The two held another contest before Jou shied away and walked out the door. Honda stood to follow him but before he could get out of the door, the other brunet was already chasing after him.

"What the hell?" Honda stared and Yuugi began to giggle.

Everyone stared and the short male waved them off.

* * *

"Why are _you_ here?" Jou stopped finally in the parking lot of the hospital. The skies had opened up earlier and rain drizzled down on him.

Seto stopped, "why do you think?"

"I don't know _what_ to think, everything has gotten so confusing! You won't leave me _alone_; I can't get _you_ out of my head. Those dreams are still bugging me and I…I…."

The CEO enveloped him in his arms and Jou began to cry quietly. The blond tried to push away but Seto wouldn't let him go.

"I loved you in Egypt, I do _now_, why can't you admit that you still have feelings for me as well." Seto's lips grazed Jou's ears.

Amber eyes widened at the confession before he buried his face into Seto's chest. He mumbled something into the black trench coat.

"What?" Seto raised and eye brow and grasped Jou's chin with a large hand.

"I hate you for making me feel this way…" Honey eyes let more tears stream down his face.

Seto smiled a small smile, "I _know_."

The CEO leaned down and enveloped Jou's lips with his own. Jou closed his eyes and didn't resist like last time.

* * *

Honda watched from the sliding doors of the hospital lobby and stared in disbelief as the two kissed. He ran back upstairs to the second floor and into Yuugi's room.

"So? What's going on?" Shizuka asked her brother's childhood friend.

"It's safe to say that Jou's just fine." Honda closed the door before going into what he saw.

"My brother….is….gay?" Shizuka blinked.

Otogi frowned, "He never told you?"

"No, I guess, I never really asked him, I always thought he and Mai would get together."

Yuugi giggled, and Anzu laughed with him.

"Somehow, I think the only thing that really kept Jou close to Mai was that he wanted to defeat her in a duel."

Shizuka 'oh-ed' before everyone began talking with each other about nothing in particular.

* * *

…. IT'S SHORT! WWWWWWAAAAAHHHH!

Yeah, so it's short, I need to get started on the next chapter, I'm thinking there might be one or two more, then the end, depends on how long the next one is…..yeah….. Please review people, I was hoping to hit at least thirty before this story was over and as I said, there is at most two chapters left...


End file.
